


How the Sex Toys Stole Christmas

by thetwistedargent



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s06e06 How the Ghosts Stole Christmas, F/M, Post-Episode: s06e06 How the Ghosts Stole Christmas, Sex Toys, Tentacle Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetwistedargent/pseuds/thetwistedargent
Summary: Based on Tumblr Prompt about how Mulder gave Scully a dildo for Christmas and she gave him tentacle porn... and then they tried out their gifts. SMUT.





	How the Sex Toys Stole Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from @mrsfoxmulder where Mulder and Scully exchange Christmas presents after How the Ghosts Stole Christmas and then try out their new presents. Very NSFW. A lot of smut. As usual, I didn’t proofread this so there will probably be errors.

“Open it!” Scully squeals a little too excitedly.

Mulder knows that his devious little partner definitely has something up her sleeve, probably payback for making her go ghost hunting on Christmas Eve, but oh just wait until little miss Catholic opens the present he got for her.

“I wonder what has Dana Katherine Scully so excited? Did you by chance get me a naughty present?” Mulder teases as he fingers the perfectly wrapped present in his hand. He already knows that it’s a VCR tape, and by the look on Scully’s face something tells him it might just be another one to add to his collection.

Scully can barely keep still, bouncing on her knees with a smirk splashed across her face. She doesn’t even care what Mulder got her. Her expectations are low anyway. He’s not the best at giving gifts. She just wants to see his delicious reaction to the newest collection to his porn stash that they both pretend like she doesn’t know about.

“Just open the damn present, Mulder! Stop stalling!” She says.

“At the same time?” He questions.

Scully nods.

“One. Two. Three. GO!” Mulder says excitedly.

Wrapping paper starts flying in all direction as the agents unwrap their gifts like excited children on Christmas morning.

As the dust clears Mulder can finally see the cover of the VHS tape his partner had so painstakingly picked out for him. His mouth drops open. His eyes widened, and for once in his goddamn life Fox Mulder is speechless.

Scully giggles at the sight in front of her before looking down at her own present for the first time. This time she’s the one rendered speechless with a mouth wide open.

“Mulder, what the fuck?!” Scully squeals before hitting him with the box that contains a brand new “Realistic Vibrating Boyfriend, batteries included.”

“Ouch,” Mulder responds. “Hey! Watch it with that thing!”

He narrows his eyes at her with a small smirk playing at his lips. “I could ask you the same thing. Scully, Tentacle porn! Really?!”

Scully is staring him down with narrowed eyes, trying to act mad. It’s only a few seconds before she breaks out into a roaring laughter. Mulder quickly follows behind her.

“I guess we were on the same page this year with gifs.” Mulder cracks.

Scully rolls her eyes playfully before responding. “Why, Mulder? Just why?” She says as she twirls the box around in her hand. She can already feel the tightness in her belly at the thought of trying out her new present.

“You first, Scully.” Mulder responds.

“I thought you could use a little variety in your not so secret collection, and since you love monsters so much…” Her words trail into a wide grin. “Your turn.”

“I just think you deserve a really long bubble bath alone and good orgasm for putting up with me for this long.” He say with a genuine smile.

They hold eye contact for a little too long before both breaking out into giggles. It’s strange how happy nearly dying can make you.

“We should watch it. I’ve never seen anything like that before, and I’m kind of curious.” Scully says, a little shyly.

“Dana Katherine Scully, are you asking me to watch tentacle porn with you?” Mulder says with a raised eyebrow, already pulling the tape out and putting it into the VCR.

“Shut up, Mulder. This is for research purposes only.” She says with a smirk. “In case we ever come across some kind of tentacle monster that wants to have it’s way with you and I need to save your ass.”

“Sorry Scully, but tentacle monsters generally only like young Japanese girls, not spooky special agents.” Mulder teases as he falls back onto the couch, much closer to Scully than before.

“Oh really? And how exactly would you know this?” Scully says with a raised eyebrow. “Have you done your own solo research?”

Mulder’s cheeks turn red. “I… what. No. I mean, I may have heard of it, but I’ve never actually watched one.” He stutters.

Scully just gives him a sure-you-haven’t look while he presses the play button.

“I think that you should try out your new present too, just to make sure it works properly.” Mulder says with a sly grin.

“You wish.” Scully replies as her grip tightens on the new toy. Her leg squeeze together a little tighter. “Who said I was ever going to use that thing anyway?”

Mulder moved a little closer to his partner. “Oh, you’re going to use it.” His hand slides to her thighs and gives a gentle squeeze, causing her legs to part open on their own accord. “I’ve seen the way you’ve practically been salivating at the box since you opened it, and don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you’ve been licking your lips way more than usual. Oh, and the way you were pressing your legs together.”

She licks her lips again, almost on cue.

“We’ve been partners long enough for me to know when you are incredibly turned on.” Mulder teases as the movie plays in the background.

His hand slides further up her thigh, and she can’t stop herself from arching towards his touch.

“Mulder,” she warns.

His head nears closer to her. “Tell me to stop.” He says as his lips brush against her neck ever so slightly.

“I…” She breathes out as his lips press against her neck, searing her flesh.

He pulls away to look into her eyes. “Say it.” He growls hungrily.

“Don’t stop.” She barely manages to respond before her hand is gripping the back of his head and pulling him in for a heated kiss.

Her shirt comes off first, and then his is quickly thrown in some unknown direction. Scully’s hands are gripping at Mulder’s lean back, pulling him against her own chest.

Just as Scully pulls Mulder against her body, Mulder manages to get the toy out of it’s box. Scully pulls away at the sound of vibrating.

“Mulder.” She warns while also raising her eyebrow in curiosity.

“We’ve tried out my present, and it’s fucking weird. Let’s try out yours.” He says with a smirk as he brings the vibrator to her crotch, lightly pressing it against her.

“Fuck.” She breathes out at the sudden sensation against her already aching sex.

Mulder’s lips are on her neck again, sucking at the delicate flesh. He presses the vibrator against her pants-covered pussy as Scully grinds her hips against the toy, trying to create more friction.

Scully pulls away from Mulder with annoyance. “I need more.” She breathes out. “If you’re going to use that thing on me then you better use it right.”

The grin on Mulder’s face grows even wider, and he can’t help but teasing her. “Yes, ma’am.”

He puts the toy down for a second, long enough to pull her pants down in one quick motion.

“Agent Scully, you naughty girl, you aren’t wearing any panties.” Mulder says, ignoring the implications for later. He has work to do right now.

“Mulder.” Scully says impatiently.

He pulls her legs open wider, setting her feet soles down on his couch, and slides her down just a little but so that she’s still resting against the arm of the couch. He slowly glides the toy down her wet slit and around her entrance.

“Fuck, Scully, you’re so damn wet. Who knew tentacle porn turned you on so much. I hope you bought a tape for yourself.” Mulder teases.

Scully rolls her eyes and pulls him closer to that’s he’s straddling her.

“Shut up, Mulder.” She says before using her own lips to shut him up.

Mulder slides the vibrator inside Scully slowly. He goes as deep as the toy will go, eliciting a moan out of her. She thrusts her hips up, telling him to get a move on. And he does. Oh, he does he ever.

He brings the toy in and out of her slowly at first, but always going deep. As soon as she starts palming his dick through his pants he starts pumping the vibrator in and out of her faster and faster.

“Oh god, Mulder, like that.” Scully breathes out.

“Yeah, you like that?” Mulder responds with his dick in his hand. Somehow he had managed to get it out of his pants with his free hand and started stroking himself.

“Fuck. Harder. So… close.” She gasps.

A few more strokes to her clit and her walls are tightening around the vibrating toy. Scully pushes Mulder away as the vibrations become too strong. A few more strokes, and he’s spilling himself all over his hand.

“Fuck, Scully, that was so hot.” He says between breaths. 

Scully lets out a laugh, the kind of laugh that only comes after an orgasm.

“I think you might have won Christmas this year, Mulder.” Scully says with a smirk.


End file.
